In recent years, an image quality adjusting function and an audio quality adjusting function are generally provided in TV receivers. A user can adjust output video and audio to the user's favorite states using these adjusting functions. Also, TV receivers are widely used, which have an automatic adjusting function for setting the image quality and the sound quality to predetermined preset values of a movie mode, a brilliant mode, or the like according to a category such as a program genre or a video type of the video image.
For example, JP-A-2005-094072 discloses an image quality adjusting technique using a preset mode in which predetermined image/sound quality is set in advance and an equalizing mode in which the image/sound quality is adjusted by the user. In the preset mode, this technique enables learning of the user's favorite adjustment values by making it possible to add, as image/sound quality of a new mode that is correlated with a particular keyword, image/sound quality as adjusted in the equalizing mode.
However, although the publication, JP-A-2005-094072, discloses the function of customizing the image quality adjustment based on a keyword and content-related information as well as the presetting function and the equalizing function which are commonly used in the image quality adjustment, it discloses no image quality adjusting technique for a situation that there are plural categories relating to the program genre, the video type, etc. and one of those categories is three-dimensional (3D) video.
That is, the image quality cannot be adjusted automatically so as to be suitable for 3D video in the case where plural categories exist for video to be subjected to image quality adjustment and one of those categories is video for 3D visual recognition.